Solitude
by Fearless miko
Summary: The defeat of Naraku and the altering of Fate is at hand.  COMPLETE!
1. New Beginnings

The members of Inuyasha's tachi continued to travel the countryside, hunting for any signs of Naraku or the jewel shards. Both remained elusive as Kagome had not sensed the presence of a shard in several weeks, leaving them the only option of continuing their search by following rumors of demonic activity from the local villagers in the area.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke camp in the nearby woods while Miroku and Sango headed towards the village, intent on finding some answers.

The fast-approaching night was nearly upon them as Kagome managed to get a fire lit with Shippo's help. She knew why Inuyasha had wanted to stay behind at camp when the others set out to get information. The night of the New Moon was nearly upon them. Even as the light of day around them waned, so did her hanyou companion's demonic powers fade into nothing. He remained indifferent, leaning in the branches of an overhead tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome bit back a sigh as she prepared her sleeping bag for the night. It felt like weeks since they'd had a conversation.

Ever since Kikyo had come around to the right side of things and it became apparent she was the greatest weapon and ally they had against Naraku, she had watched Inuyasha become more and more distant. It was somewhat ironic to think that while her relationship with Kikyo had greatly improved, resulting in an almost sister like trust, her relationship with Inuyasha had quickly deteriorated.

She could hardly make small talk anymore without feeling awkward, knowing that he was running off to Kikyo almost every other night. He really made no clear attempt to hide the fact, either, which gave Kagome the final flag that things were really over between them. She was much better now than before, she thought, remembering the many nights she spent in Sango and Miroku's company, grateful for their comforting words and the advice they provided.

True to their oaths, the pain in her heart had gradually begun to lessen as she thought of her friend as anything more than that less and less. Now when she looked at him, she hardly ever thought of a time when she had seen him that way. She felt a great relief that someday they would be the best friends they were before all the complications.

Idly, she wondered if he would go to her tonight and was surprised to note that the thought actually relieved her in several ways. Being around him had become uncomfortable, if only because she wished he had been more direct with her and considerate of her feelings. She still cared about him as a friend but that didn't quell the ire she felt at the way he chose to handle the situation or the atrocious way she had misread all the obvious signs.

She could sense the other piece of her soul settled not far from their location and silently, she hoped the winds would favor her this evening. Closing her eyes softly, she willed her pure power to rise inside her and began whispering her will like a mantra in her mind.

As she felt the soft breeze blow across her face right as the sun slipped below the horizon she smiled lightly, knowing her spell had worked in her favor. She stole a glance at the hanyou above her and resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of his twitching nose, obviously picking up the scent of his undead lover.

Wanting to give him every possible chance, she yawned and stretched dramatically. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to go for nice, long soak in the hot spring around the corner and then I'm off to bed. Later," she bid Inuyasha and Shippo offhandedly as she slung her pack over her shoulder, not giving either a chance to respond.

About an hour later, she smirked triumphantly as she toweled her hair dry while walking into camp to find Sango and Miroku awaiting her return but a certain hanyou missing. She felt victorious and planned to enjoy every moment of relaxation she had acquired from the reprieve.

"So, any useful information?" she prodded Miroku casually as she methodically pulled a brush through still damp, raven locks.

Miroku shrugged. "The village priestess seemed quite adamant about telling us the legend of a local Kami, said to reside in a mountain just beyond the valley. They say this Kami was a pure entity that smiled upon the virtues of mankind and that if it looked into your heart and deemed it worthy, it would bless the possessor. She strongly encouraged we go and leave an offering.

"It's not actually a bad idea," he continued mildly, catching the gaze of both women while he scratched his chin in thought. "The mountain is on the way to the next village where a recent attack was and it's not out of our way. The caves along the mountainside would provide excellent shelter and the place is riddled with hot springs and waterfalls." He chuckled at Kagome's expression of awe. "It would be nice to unwind a bit after that last run in with Naraku, ne? Now we just have to convince Inuyasha. Speaking of the baka, where did he get off to?"

Kagome shrugged. "I think Kikyo is around somewhere or something. Anyway, who cares? I'll deal with Inuyasha later. Let's eat and get some sleep so we can get to this mountain you were talking about.


	2. A Chance Rescue

Chapter 2

Kagome woke swiftly several hours later, sitting up in her sleeping bag with a lurch and sending Shippo flying across the clearing. The commotion caused Sango and Miroku to wake just in time to see her sprinting faster than they'd ever seen out of camp and into the woods.

"Kagome!" Sango called frantically just as her friend disappeared into the thicket as she, too, pulled herself from the ground and made to go after her. Everyone mounted Ki-la-la who roared to hurry them, minus a certain hanyou who was still missing, as they made off into the forest behind the young, futuristic miko.

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest as every inch of her being urged her towards her destination. It was instinct-no, it was an impulse, but that didn't quite describe it, either. All her senses were screaming at her to run, there wasn't much time, help. She was more terrified than she ever remembered being but that's all she could really get other than the strong sense of direction that sent her sprinting through the woods, weaving through branches, jumping across river beds and stomping mercilessly through briers up to her waist, heedless of the thorns that tore at her skin or her now bloody legs and arms as everything urged her forward.

Her uniform was ripped in several places, her shoes were wet and muddy. She was covered in multiple scratches and had fallen twice, resulting in a bruised jaw and elbow. The last impact had caused her to bite her tongue and she could taste the copper flavor filling her mouth as the muscle throbbed, protesting every movement against her teeth. Her lungs burned with the effort of running so fast and she pulled in sweet, deep gulps of oxygen but would not allow herself to slow, so great was this compelling sensation. Sweat began to drip from her brow as her muscles protested her every activity but still she ran on as if the devil was at her heels.

Finally, she crashed into a clearing, her feet skidding to a halt as her eyes frantically scanned the area, looking for something. There, in a mesh of red and white, was Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing under the stars. He had changed into his human form, his black hair mixing with her's as they remained frozen in a passionate kiss. But it was not this sight that held her attention for even a second before the masked demonic aura residing in the forest behind them made itself known and Kagome suddenly knew why she had felt so afraid. She knew what had been pulling her here. Outrage and fury rose up inside her as she witnessed the would be attack on her friends.

As Ki-la-la burst into the clearing overhead her, Kagome felt time slow down to a trickle. Sapphire eyes looked around, noting the slow movement of the fire-cat above her and Miroku and Sango, who had jumped from the neko youkai to stand at her side. She looked down at her hands and noticed as she wiggled her fingers that she was moving at a regular pace.

Focusing her attention back to the scene, she could now make out a blackish purple blur making its way to the embracing pair. She could sense the aura, just barely masked as it was, of the Shikon within that black blur and knew that Naraku planned to attack his two biggest rivals at their most vulnerable time. Maybe half a second had passed, she estimated, as the jewel still felt far away having only recently emerged from a barrier.

Horror struck as she realized that were time not slowed down as it was, she would not be physically capable of stopping his actions, they were so inhumanly fast. Thanking whatever Kami was at her aid and deciding not to waste anymore time thinking about it, she drew her bow. Taking careful aim so as not to hit the Jewel, she charged the arrow with as much miko power as she could. The shaft lined with smoky wisps of purity that slowly simmered across the wood, gaining momentum with her burning concentration as she glared a hole through her opponent.

When she felt she knew the arrow would hit, she screamed "GO!" as she released and with a loud _'thung'_, her arrow erupted into a massive spear of light that sped to its target.

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing right as Naraku dropped his barrier and made a move for the oblivious pair. Movement out of the corner of his eye stole his gaze in another direction until he found himself watching the living miko draw her bow and release the most powerful display of spiritual power he'd ever witnessed. Even more surprising was the speed with which not only she drew her weapon but the velocity of the arrow itself. He felt deep magic at work and the wave of purification that rolled across his skin confirmed his earlier precaution. He found he could not regret his current distance and couldn't help but feel relief that he wasn't closer when she decided to unleash such a powerful, completely spontaneous attack.

The blinding, purifying light sped past the embracing couple, causing them to finally pull apart, just as the shaft embedded itself in Naraku's chest so deeply the glint of the arrowhead could be seen from the other side. He wore an expression of intense surprise and fear before Kagome's power created an orb that shielded him from view as her purity made to finish the job.

Sesshomaru flash stepped to their positions, more than curious as to the state of the vile hanyou once the attack receded and silently joined the others in watching the light in the strange orb flash dangerously, looking very much like a purified Shikon Jewel, as the purity within fought to overcome the demonic aura.

Inside the barrier, Naraku was assaulted by waves of light and warmth that threatened to overtake him. If he gave into the wonderful sensation, he knew he would be purified but he couldn't quite resist the comfort, the accepting, the _kindness _of Kagome's energy as it insisted to wrap around his entire body. It was...emotion at its rawest form. He was not burning alive or in pain, he was not screaming out his promises of vengeance to the world. Suddenly, none of that seemed very important anymore.

His body began to break apart and disappear. His last words, softly spoken and etched with a calm resolve, were "So this is what it feels like to be at peace. It's so...warm."

With a suddenly loud, resounding crack and looking for all the world as though the ground where Naraku stood had just been struck by lightening, the orb shattered into dust that took to the lightly blowing breeze. There was no sign of Naraku but where his body had been the purified Shikon magically hovered in the air, supported by a cloud of pink miko power that sparkled with flashes of purity. It seemed to overpower the light of the sun, casting the clearing and all its occupants in a bright, dazzling, pink light.

A single moment of incredulous, shocked silence followed where everyone stared, eyes wide, from Kagome to the jewel, then back to Kagome, who stood watching the jewel warily but otherwise seemed relieved. Before anyone could react, the bauble acted of its own accord to fly at her and impact itself right between her breasts. It sunk straight through her clothing and into her as the light followed, settling around her, clinging to her skin until all that remained withdrew into her body.

With a clatter, her bow and quiver fell to the ground as both her hands immediately rushed to the affected area, finding no hole. No wounds. No dent, even. But most especially, no jewel. There was no pain but warmth as she felt as though something had linked with her soul, linked into place. Anxiety spiked momentarily at the realization that she was absorbing the jewel but these concerns were immediately wiped away with a new, comforting wave of warmth. She fell to her knees as overwhelming relief flooded through her body, her limbs immediately accommodating the comforting sensation as the jewel hushed her worries in silent whispers only she could hear.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and attempted to dive at her only to be immediately halted by a wooden staff across his chest.

"Stay back, Inuyasha, it is not safe for you yet," Miroku warned his friend knowingly, his brow furrowed with openly serious concern. The space around Kagome was building energy and it was unknown whether this type of energy would tolerate a demonic aura.

Kikyo and Sango exchanged worried glances while Sesshomaru's gaze continued to lay unflinching on Kagome, his interests piqued.

It felt as though apart of her soul had been in agony and she hadn't noticed until it had been replaced. Joy, love, warmth, security- she couldn't think of a word that described what she was feeling. Something was happening though, she knew, because this was definitely different from before. But it felt...right.

Tears of happiness tracked down her cheeks as her body began to glow a light pink and suddenly the sun seemed to be blazing through the clouds in a solid ring around her so bright, everyone had to turn away. The heat in that one second was so great that everyone nearby could still feel the warmth on their cheeks and the now cold sweat on their skin from exposure. The light was only there for an instant but it left everyone momentarily blind once it faded.

Sesshomaru was the first to recover, having turned away in the critical instant and possessing demonic vision. He couldn't quite deny the potent mixture of curiosity and anticipation he was feeling at the time as to what, exactly, had just occurred. He was upon her body in an instant, his nose immediately taking in her new scent of honeysuckle and thunderstorms, oozing with raw power. She was now marked, he noted, as a Fate. The dainty, 6-pointed, black star on her forehead could not be denied for what it was.

While glad to have one of his questions answered, her race asked several more. Fates were one of the most elusive and powerful races on the earth, not to mention mysterious. Almost little to nothing was known about them. It was frustrating to admit that his curiosity about the creature simply elevated the more he uncovered. It seemed for every answer he gained, another question was asked. As his gaze moved down her body, his eyes widened at the sight. The heat he had felt must have been great enough to incinerate her clothing and had even left behind a golden, sun-kissed complexion on the usually pale miko.

His mental efforts were not enough to stop himself from drinking in the sight of her round, perky breasts as they rose and fell with her soft breathing, the pert, pink nipples crowning a pair of full, rounded bronzed skin. One of his hands twitched involuntarily at his side as his gaze slid further, down the expanse of her toned belly to the tiny peak of womanly curls housed between her legs.

She bore no wounds, though he was sure she had been injured before. Her muscles looked more toned than possible for her given amount of activity, suggesting some added strength abilities. His mind was already itching at testing this creature for what she was worth, his curiosity demanding sedition. The gears of his head turned, formulating a plan to anger her enough to draw out said abilities when she recovered. Her hair had become unbound at some point but seemed to the daiyoukai to be much longer and fuller from what he remembered. It fanned around her body in ebony waves so black they almost looked blue. Had the jewel altered her body in other ways than just marking her?

Inuyasha was the second to make it to her side, having sprinted the moment he saw Sesshomaru flash step to stand over her imposingly with Miroku and Sango following close behind. Kikyo lagged in the back a bit, waiting politely for her friends to get there, first.

Sesshomaru watched with interest as his brother immediately realized her state of undress. Blushing uncontrollably, he instantly spun on his heel to face the incoming group. He marched purposefully to the monk first and roughly turned him around by the shoulders before he could get a glimpse and ignoring Miroku's protests, motioned for Kikyo and Sango to approach first.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his brother at this sudden revelation. Inuyasha's gaze had not lingered a moment on her nude form, speaking volumes about his feelings for her. Not only had he 'chosen' Kikyo to be his mate but it seemed he harbored almost no sexual attraction to the woman at all. He found this odd if not a bit dishonorable, given the nature of what he knew her feelings must be for him.

The Slayer and undead miko shared a look of understanding before silently approaching their friend together. Realizing the state of her friend's undress, Sango fixed Sesshomaru with an icy look that spoke volumes and he silently took his place next to his brother and the monk, staring fixedly in the opposite direction.

Kikyo gasped as she saw her new marks. "She's a Fate! That's why I no longer sense the jewel, only the pure power it contained!" she exclaimed, her almond eyes wide with the admission.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku all stood respectfully facing the opposite direction until she said this and turned around at the twist in conversation, only to be immediately scolded for the reaction by the two conscious females.

"Stay facing that direction until we get her dressed no matter what I say!" Kikyo chastised them harshly, her words spoken gently and yet sharp as a knife. "Even these extraordinary circumstances do not excuse a single one of you from acting your station and respecting a woman's right to modesty."

"Miroku! Turn around right now, or so help me," Sango threatened, fingering the the ties to Hiraikotsu lightly for emphasis when all but the monk turned around obediently.

At Sango's threat, both brothers' heads snapped in the direction of the monk between them, a look of outrage crossing their features. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the back of the neck before Inuyasha could react with such force, Miroku would have cried out had he not been so surprised. Even the slightest touch from a demon of his caliber was enough to make any mortal flinch in fear of their life. Thinking his was at an end, he was surprised when he was shoved forcibly forward instead, not so hard that he fell but enough to make him stumble and enough for him to get the message loud and clear.

Seeing the look of horror plastered all over Miroku's face, Inuyasha couldn't help it. He broke down into peals of laughter, giving everyone a moment of pause to stare fixedly on the sight of Sesshomaru shooting death glares at an obviously-terrified Miroku.

Inuyasha's laughter died and Sesshomaru's attention shifted to the voice of the slayer. "I have nothing to dress her with; I brought no extra clothes," she admonished anxiously. "She sped out of camp so fast, we all had to tackle Ki-la-la to keep up with her. There was no time-" she began, a hint of panic to her voice.

"Everything is fine, my dear," Miroku interjected reassuringly, remaining faced in the opposite direction. "If it comes down to it, Kagome can wear my monk's robes and I will simply walk back to camp dressed only in my hakamas."

Sango blushed prettily at that as she struggled to find the coherent words to form a response, but failed, choosing to scowl reproachfully to hide her amusement.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to intervene when it became apparent that no answer was forthcoming from the slayer. He had no desire to see the monk in such a state of undress. "This Sesshomaru has acceptable apparel the miko can use."

Without warning, the great taiyoukai Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, whistled. Loudly.

Everyone conscious immediately covered their ears, Inuyasha having done so as soon as he saw his brother bring two fingers up to his lips. Kagome didn't flinch.

After a couple moments of silence, there was a resounding roar and the ground shook with the weight of something incredibly massive landing on it. After a few moments, Ah-Un, a two headed dragon, came stomping out of the forest carrying Sesshomaru's young ward Rin and his retainer, Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily, waving from the saddle. She grinned her usual gap-toothed grin at her Lord and savior looking almost comical with the several large flowers laced all through her wild hair. A glance at his retainer found no improvement, as the imp had flowers sticking out of his robes from several odd angles and a pile of said flowers draped across his lap. Even the staff of two heads had suffered from Rin's entertainment, the large floral pieces secured between the two faces. His green face was twisted into a nasty expression of disgust and exhaustion, his arms folded angrily across his chest.

Outwardly, the daiyoukai made no change in expression but inside, he was fighting the urge to chuckle in amusement. He approached his mount quickly, his lips curled into a frown to hide his mirth and unbuckled one of the saddle bags, immediately retrieving one of his own spare kimono baring the colors of the West and handed calmly to the Slayer. She thanked him profusely before setting to work on her friend, as Kikyo helped to pull her arms through the sleeves and lift her body to secure the ties.

Once she was dressed, the group wasted no time getting her on Ki-la-la and back to camp, with Ah-Un and Sesshomaru following closely behind.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were both left in the clearing alone to ponder on what had just happened.

"Naraku...is dead," Kikyo said with finality, looking over at her lover with shining eyes. "Naraku is dead and we have Kagome to thank for it," she gushed, feeling the sting of tears blur her vision despite her appreciation and relief. "To thank for our lives. Neither one of us saw him coming," she admitted with horrible disbelief, shaking her head back and forth. She paced in front of him, her eyes downcast as she distressed herself to the point of tears. He could smell them in the air as she turned back to face him and he was astonished to see the depth of emotion she was showing him and it hurt him to see it. "How selfish have we been, Inuyasha? How blind?" she continued quietly. "She came rushing to save us only to find us sneaking off to embrace in secret. Despite knowing this, she did not hesitate to protect us. If she had," she whispered brokenly, the tears now pouring down her cheeks, "Even if only for an instant, our souls would have passed on by now. I am ashamed of my actions," she confessed mournfully, finally meeting his eyes again. In them, he found a world of hurt he never thought her capable of expressing. "I thought...I thought I would save all of you. That it didn't matter what kind of emotional pain I caused when in the end, I would use my very life to take him and the jewel out of this world. Because then, I had no desire to live. I existed in a world without your love, denied your love. I was willing to sacrifice this life for the chance at vengeance, for all that resided in me was a world of anger and hurt.

"But then there you were, offering me that very thing and it took so long to believe in it, to trust it. I felt my heart begin to fill with things long deprived- joy, love, intimacy. Now we are together and I am complete," she smiled tearfully as her lip quivered pitifully, signaling there was more to come. "But I am ashamed that I do not possess a fraction of the heart that my reincarnation does. Your love made me want to live so much that I no longer knew how to fight against Naraku, I was so afraid of loosing you again. Still terrified of parting from you and that fault has caused her emotional pain."

"Kikyo..." he began softly, reaching out to her but stopping when she nodded her head mournfully.

"She was denied your love and she overcame it with a will to live like no other. She continued to fight Naraku despite the most unlikely circumstances and now she has defeated him for us. How could we hurt a creature like that? What kind of...person have I become?"

As the sobs finally came and racked her body, she felt warm, strong hands rest firmly on her shoulders to pull her against a muscled chest and she gave into the comfort as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her waist. "We both hurt Kagome and together, we will both make it up to her. We owe her that for all she's done. Kagome will forgive us; as you said, her heart is just that big," he assured her gently.

"I know," she whispered. "I know she will. But do we deserve it?"


	3. Forever in your debt

Kagome awoke to the sounds of crackling fire and a comforting heat against her face. She slowly sat up, pushing the covers of her sleeping bag off her legs.

It was night. A comforting hush met her ears other than the gentle sounds of the flames dancing from the campfire. _'Was it all a dream?'_ She wondered as her eyes swept across the camp. Sango and Miroku were sleeping against Ki-la-la looking adorable. The monk was leaning against the fire neko, his staff laid within close reach to his side. His arms were wrapped protectively around the Slayer's waist as she laid back against his chest, fast asleep. She would probably hit him for it when she woke up, Kagome mused.

Kikyo laid on a pallet across the fire from her while Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree that overlooked them all, his head resting against his chest.  
Her eyes moved over to the bright, fire-red head of Shippo and Rin's contrasting black hair, who were sleeping against the belly of Ah-Un with Jaken leaning against the dragon's massive neck. White caught her eye and her gaze suddenly froze on the sight of Sesshomaru across the fire, amber eyes fixed on her's, staring expectantly right at her.

"Good morning," she whispered softly in greeting, running a hand through her hair in a some what nervous fashion. She looked down in surprise as her fingers continued through her tresses longer than she was used to, confused at the newly acquired length, weight and texture. She had expected it to be a tangled mess but found the thick strands sliding obediently through her fingers like silk. It settled perfectly across her back, not a hair out of place and flowed in elegant, perfect waves. Her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Good _evening_," he corrected her smoothly, glancing up at the sky once for emphasis.

Kagome smiled up at the brilliant night sky, filled with twinkling stars. "I suppose so," she answered with a wry smile. Her smile disappeared when a serious thought occurred to her. "What happened?"

"That, miko, is a good question," he answered in vague amusement.

Kagome yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes haphazardly. "Whadduya mean?"

"I mean that this Sesshomaru has never seen anything like it and probably never will again," he declared seriously, his face deadpan.

"So...it wasn't a dream, then?"she asked dreamily, hope lining the edges of her voice.

Sesshomaru regarded her quizzically before coming to an understanding and nodded once. "It wasn't a dream."

She smiled then and sighed with relief, her eyes filling with joy. The sight made something clench inside Sesshomaru's chest and he felt his respect for this creature grow. Her expression seemed to show just how glad she was to know Naraku was vanquished, not because she was proud or boastful but because of the people she loved he had brought such misery to.

"Miko-"

"Kagome," she interjected, correcting him politely.

"_Kagome_," he tried the word on his lips for the first time, finding he liked the sound of it. She, too, seemed to shiver at the pronunciation. He dismissed the thought of why she would have such a reaction. "Do you feel any different?" he ventured carefully, taking measures to conceal his underlying interests.

Her eyebrows rose into her hairline at his sudden cooperation and the way he said her name. In all her years of knowing the stoic demon lord, she'd never heard him say so many words in one sitting. She dragged her bag over to her as she mulled over the question, freeing a bottle of water. "Do I feel any different? Well, kind of, but it's hard to explain. When the jewel merged with my body, it felt like something I was missing clicked back into place. Why do you ask?"

"You are a Fate," he offered simply but the weight and significance of his words lay heavy on the air.

Kagome choked on her water, nearly spitting it onto the ground. "Come again?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"Sorry, just having a little trouble processing that last part," she managed. "You said I'm a Fate?"

A curt nod was her answer. She giggled. "I don't think so."

Sesshomaru lowered his eyes. "You doubt the word of this Sesshomaru?"

"No, I think you're mistaken," she corrected gently.

"I am not 'mistaken,'" he huffed, "You are a Fate."

Kagome laughed outright, much to his continued annoyance. "O...ok," she babbled, still giggling, " If I'm a Fate, I want Rin to be an Inu so you won't have to watch her die one day." She waved her hand dramatically over the child, grinning like an idiot at the chance to burst Sesshomaru's bubble. When would she get this opportunity again? "Poof!" she blurted for emphasis before breaking down into peals of shushed laughter.

But her giggles died with spikes of alarm replacing them as she watched the Western Lord's eyes widen in shock as he stared at his ward. Kagome followed his gaze and sucked in a breath of surprise to see a tiny head full of shock-white hair laying next to Shippo.

"I...I...I...What the hell?" she cried incredulously, forgetting to keep her voice down in a shriek of surprise.

The sound woke Rin with a jolt and she covered her pointed ears with her hands and immediately started crying, not used to her demonic hearing. Sesshomaru rose swiftly, kneeling at her side and gathering her against his torso. A soothing, deep rumble came from his chest and Rin pressed her ear against him, instinctively calmed by her Alpha's comfort as she slowly slipped back into sleep.

The sound had woken the rest of the tachi, however, who stared in surprise at Rin's changed state. A glare from Sesshomaru kept them quiet from voicing this astonishment, however, until she was once again fast asleep and laid next to the now-awake Shippo once again.

Sesshomaru then strode across the camp and surprised everyone even further by lowering himself to one knee and bowing before Kagome. "This Sesshomaru is in your debt, Kagome. "

"What? No! You could never be in my debt, Sesshomaru, that's ridiculous!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low, despite the now full attention of the rest of the camp.

At that, the Western Lord looked up from his position. "You have done something that could not be done by anyone else save the Kami themselves and you have fulfilled a personal wish of this Sesshomaru. I am in your debt."

Inuyasha had woken hearing Kagome's shriek along with everyone else. He caught Rin's changed scent immediately and his brother bowing respectfully to Kagome before quickly put two and two together. "He won't relent, Kagome, it's Inu instinct. Just accept it and move on," he chimed in, interjecting when Kagome looked as if she might try arguing more.

"O-Ok," she relented meekly. "But I still think it's ridiculous. I honestly can't believe that even worked!"

Sesshomaru stood, looking down at her with respect. "You are very powerful, Kagome. With that power comes great responsibility. Your will is going to manifest itself, take care where your thoughts trespass from now on; should you wish harm on a person, that harm will come to pass. Likewise, as with Rin, should you wish good, it will also manifest itself."

"He's right," Kikyo agreed softly. "Fates are born every 500 years and they live forever. You can only become a Fate if your heart is pure and since I highly doubt you've ever wished harm on a person other than Naraku, I'd say the Kami chose well when they invested their power with in you," she smiled encouragingly, offering a wink. "Midoriko was a miko before she became a Fate and created the jewel. The mark on your forehead is identical to her's, there is no mistaking your new status among us. She was the last Fate I have known to walk the Earth in more than 500 years."

Kagome dove nearly head first into the yellow backpack at her feet, freeing a small, round contraption that the group watched her open, revealing a mirror and a strange, soft pad. Kagome held the mirror up to inspect her forehead carefully, finding the six small, black lines that made a small star on the crest of her brow. It was not an overly significant change and she felt an immense relief that she was indeed, still herself.

She felt the same, but obviously that wasn't the case. She held power now, her very will held the power to change reality as they all knew it. It was a dangerous thing, something capable of disrupting the time line, altering the reality of the future. She had to be careful with her thoughts, true. But she was a Fate and her heart bled for the pain of her friends. Her judgment was what it really came down to and when she looked inside herself she found the answers waiting, having known them all along as well as she knew herself.

Kagome looked up at Kikyo and thought the words and smiled as she watched her gasp, her hands flying up to grasp her heart.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, turning her head sharply to meet his eyes.

"I know! I can hear it!" he answered, listening to the sweet music of her heartbeat. His hands squeezed her tightly to him as he buried his nose in her hair. He closed his eyes against her, opening them to the sight of silver white like his own. Sniffing the air, he realized her scent was changing, become more alive as her skin warmed with heated blood, the flesh of it beneath his hands softening at his touch. Just when he thought it was over, her human ears elongated into pointed elven ears like Sesshomaru's. Her fingernails sharpened, hardening into claws before their eyes, she grew fangs and when she opened her eyes, Inuyasha found a pair of amber like his own.

The air grew heavy as her new demonic aura manifested itself with her next breath. Her hair grew shock white and fell near the back of her knees. "I'm alive!" she exclaimed with an overjoyed smile, looking down at herself. "And Inuyasha! I'm a demon!" she cried, smiling brightly. Inuyasha crashed his lips to her's, happiness and shock radiating the entire camp.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at the now two new demons of his own race. This morning, he and Inuyasha had been the last of the silver Inu clan. This evening, two females were returned to the pack and Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's intentions blazing forward, showing no signs yet of diminishing. He could feel the magic pulse in the air down to his very bones as she now fixed her attention to Inuyasha.

He was tightly locked in Kikyo's embrace when he felt a wave of power crash over him like no other. It was warm and comforting and he all but collapsed into the magic of Kagome's will, some subconscious part of him recognizing and trusting her intent. His aura manifested against Kikyo's, overpowering her's in a haze of red as his dog ears disappeared from the sides of his head. His elven ears were hidden by thick locks of silver white hair, two fleshy points peaking out from the mass of white. They were both now full blooded Inuyoukai.

Kagome glanced at Sango and Miroku next and though outwardly nothing happened, she knew only time would reveal her gift to them. Miroku's wind tunnel would be returned only when he needed to use it as a weapon. Tomorrow, they would find Kohaku alive and well and as their lives progressed, they would find a life of immortality before them.

In fact, everyone sitting around the fire was now immortal from just a glance, blink and a thought from Kagome. They deserved that life, in her opinion, after a life time of suffering and sacrifice trying to rid the world of the worst villain it has ever seen. She didn't know if there were rules regarding her new status, but she figured if the Kami had deemed her worthy, they probably would have foreseen her choices long before she made them.

She thought of Kaede and arranged to have the offer made for her to become an Inu like her sister and Inuyasha, to be given the time with Kikyo she had lost and to live as long as her heart desired.

Sesshomaru watched the new Fate, Kagome, as her eyes swept across the camp. He could feel the magic at work and knew the lives of those seated around the fire would be changed forever. The blessings she had given spoke loudly of her generous, kind nature and he had always held respect for her determination and courage in battle, as well as her loyal, positive personality.

He felt her power wash over him, caressing him with soft, warm tendrils of power. His brow furrowed as he was accosted with...feeling. Raw emotion at it basest form threatened to weaken his knees as he finally relented, allowing the power to take him over. Her will was felt in one solid pang of feeling that spoke of her intense desire to see him happy and at peace. She wanted him to live and to love, to take what he needed to appreciate life. All this, he gathered from the torrents of magic that overcame him before settling as their goal was reached.

His mind immediately began considering what would make him happy. In times past, he had considered the miko as something more than an ally but finally decided against courting a female that wouldn't live even a quarter of his own life time. It was going to be hard enough loosing Rin in sixty years or so, he reasoned. Were he to take a human as a mate, she would be dead long before that.

But now, she was immortal and there was nothing holding him back. He strode to her purposefully, his mind made up, ignoring the stares of everyone else on his person. "Kagome, this Sesshomaru would appreciate a word in private."

"Of course," she agreed easily, curious as to his motives. She followed him out of the clearing, wondering what he could want to say that he couldn't say in front of the others when she was suddenly picked up bridal style and flying through the air. Looking up, she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms as the scenery flew past them in a blur.

He slowed his speed suddenly and Kagome was able to make out the sea in front of them, stretching on and on under the moon's pale light. It was absolutely gorgeous, the dark waters churning under the stars, the waves cresting occasionally in white and the salty wind on her face. She sighed and leaned her chest against his with a grin, guessing where the conversation was about to go and surprised to find that the idea excited her. "So...what did you want to talk about?" she asked casually, belying her anticipation.

"This Sesshomaru seeks permission to court you. Will you allow me to mark you as my intended mate?" he inquired huskily, his arms holding her just a little tighter.

Kagome sucked in a breath, considering his offer. Inuyasha and her had been over for a long time and she saw both him and Kikyo as family. They were brethren with no need of blood ties, so deep was their connection and she found she could not harbor any heartache over her old feelings. Her heart was indeed ready to move on. Sesshomaru was honorable and she had always admired him for his strength and under lying sense of righteousness. He lived by a strict code of disciplined morals and ethics that she found refreshing and she had always adored the way he protected and took care of Rin. Most of all, she trusted him easily.

With a blush staining her cheeks and her heart beating furiously at the admission, she smiled a brilliant smile. "Yes, I would like that very much."

She was surprised to feel him breathe a sigh of relief before nuzzling her neck. She exhaled sharply as she felt his lips close against her skin, the warmth of his mouth and the movement of his tongue sending delightful shivers through her body. Sesshomaru craned his head back, opening his mouth as he felt his fangs elongate with the intent to mark his intended. They pierced her skin slowly as his tongue massaged the area, easing the pain. His saliva quickly closed her wounds, leaving behind a brilliant, blue crescent mark in their place.

Kagome thought it felt a lot like getting a shot as there was a slight stinging sensation before it was all over. His hand found her's and their fingers wove together as they sped across the ocean and back to camp.

As they were nearing the shore, a thought struck her and Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a smile on her face, giggling. "So, if I'd said 'no', would you have just dropped me in the ocean?"

To her surprise, she was rewarded with a rare smile from the stoic lord. "Not unless I wished to be turned into some kind of foul creature or have some terrible misfortune befall me. It is unwise to anger a Fate, after all."

As Kagome turned forwards with a slight laugh and shrug, she felt his lips close around the shell of her ear and she shivered again, a pang of longing filling her senses and weakening her knees.

"I would have simply changed your mind," he declared confidently and Kagome's head swam and she realized she believed every word. She trembled as she turned to face him and their lips crashed against one another.


	4. Afterthoughts

Time seemed to pick up in pace for the Inuyasha tachi as the days grew shorter with the coming winter. It was not quite fall yet, though the leaves had begun to turn their colors while the wind carried with it a foreshadowing of the ice and chill that was to come.

Kagome breathed in the rich atmosphere appreciatively, loving the mingling scent of pine needles, spring water, soil and wood. It was one of those sunny, October days where the sky was void of clouds, leaving the sunlight to shine fiercely against its occupants. Yet the chill on the wind countered the sun's attempts, providing a soothing temperature and a lucid, relaxing atmosphere.

She walked silently behind Sesshomaru without complaint as she allowed her mind to drift with the currents of the earth, pouring her being into the consciousness that was the ground, stones and organic life under her feet.

Idly, she could hear the steady crunch of her light steps in harmony with Sesshomaru's long, quiet strides, the swish of silk as his attire caught in the wind complimenting the heavy steps of Ah-Un as they made their way towards a large lake they sometimes frequented not far from the palace.

Kagome spied a glance over her shoulder every now and then, checking to be sure the bobbing head of white hair she saw was still safely in palace. Rin lay fast asleep against the back of Ah-Un, taking her daily nap.

They had been planning to go to the lake for days and Rin finally made Sesshomaru promise he would take her the night before when he tucked her in bed. True to her memory, it was all she talked about all day and Kagome took her out into the gardens in order to burn some energy.

Apparently, she had burned too much as by the time Sesshomaru was ready to go, she was already getting droopy. But she refused to be tired like any honest eight year old and insisted they still go, countering the predictable, 'you promised!'

Kagome knew Rin had won the argument then, as Sesshomaru merely sighed before making the order to prepare Ah-Un.

The child was well asleep by the time they reached the halfway mark.

Joyful tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered the first time she watched the child's 'nap time' ritual play out with Sesshomaru.

They had been walking since dawn and it was nearly mid day when it happened.

The first thing Kagome noticed was when Rin suddenly stopped speaking after several hours of near constant chatter, the lack of which was immediately evident to everyone standing. Jaken breathed a dramatic sigh of relief while Sesshomaru continued on through the woods as if he hadn't noticed, though Kagome spied him cutting his eyes in their direction once or twice.

Kagome did her best to answer all the little girl's groggy attempt at questions, even as her now amber eyes became heavy and her words grew soft, still trying to fight with her need to sleep. Her steps slowed as Kagome lagged behind to hold her tiny hand as she rubbed one of her eyes tiredly.

Looking up to find Sesshomaru, thinking she would all but demand they accommodate her need to sleep, she found him missing from in front of her and frowned.

A shriek of girlish laughter followed as Kagome spun on her heel just in time to watch Sesshomaru throw little Rin dangerously high in the air as she held her hands out trustingly before being caught with such demonic grace and precision by Sesshomaru that she was hardly jolted before being thrown back up again.

Rin positively squealed with glee, her white hair fanning out around her while her expression remained gleeful and trusting. A set of dainty, white fangs glinted in the sunlight as he spun her around again and again, finally settling the child against his chest where she curled and clung to his boa tightly, her laughter slowly fading to be replaced with tired yawns.

He then settled against the base of a large Elm tree, resting his back against the bark with one hand securing the child against his chest protectively. Rin snuggled into the warmth of his body, the comforting scent of her protector lulling her to sleep.

Sensing Kagome's intense gaze, his eyes had turned to regard her as one eyebrow disappeared behind his bangs inquiringly.

The picture had been perfect. The sweet little face of Rin and her youth was all that remained in appearance of the little human girl she had known for so long. Her cheeks bore the purple stripes of a full blooded Inu while her white hair and amber eyes matched Sesshomaru's. A light pink line marked her eye lids, matching the honey-comb of her irises.

So, when he had fixed her with a questioning stare, she had not been able to do anything but smile brightly back, moved and awed by his capacity of concern. If she had ever wondered before, there was no doubt about it now. Sesshomaru was Rin's father, in every way but their titles.

She knew that bond had been in place long before Rin had become a demon, the only difference is that now they looked alike. The upside was that Rin wouldn't die in seventy years or so and leave him behind forever. She was immortal now, like the rest of them.

Oh, he made it _seem _like he wasn't concerned with her welfare but Kagome now knew that was just a deflection. Like how he sent her off to find her own food with Jaken to supervise her, while he hunted, killed and even cooked meat for her to have with it.

Kagome knew because she had gone with Rin to 'hunt for food' one night, returning only with a bushel of berries, to find three large haunches of meat roasting over the fire when she returned. Sesshomaru had appeared not to move from his position but Kagome knew better.

With a smile, she'd watched Rin show no surprise to the provided food, simply taking it in stride and feasting happily until she was full.

That was how she'd learned to read Sesshomaru. He just did things to show how he felt, he didn't talk about it. He was silent most of the time but when he did speak it was to the point and Kagome found his words held more meaning that way. He never said anything that wasn't necessary so when you heard his voice, you could bet every word would be dripping with importance.

Likewise, he never did anything he didn't want to do in the first place, so every action spoke loudly about how he felt.

Like when he gifted her with a new blanket by stealthily hiding it in the confines of her old sleeping bag. It had subsequently fallen out when she went to unroll it that night and she couldn't help but grin as her fingers reached to retrieve it from the ground, coming into contact with the softest material she'd ever felt in her life. It was...fur, she realized, bright, white fur, leaving no doubt as to the identity of the gift er. It was gorgeous and best of all, it reminded her of him. She resisted the urge to take an experimental sniff to see if it smelled like him, too.

Smiling widely, she turned to face him from her spot by the fire, her hands holding the fabric up to her chest for emphasis. Not forgetting her manners, she bowed politely before thanking him. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru, the furs are wonderful and very much appreciated."

He had given her an acknowledging nod. "It will be cold soon."

So, her knowledge of Sesshomaru began with these small gestures of consideration and compassion. Kagome knew they were the least she had to be thankful for.

Like the day Kikyo fell to her knees before her, begging she hear her out. She spoke of her pain and how grateful she was for all that she had given. She declared an oath of eternal loyalty and vowed to serve Kagome for the remainder of her life.

Now, Kagome, wanting simply for everyone to be happy, was conflicted about what to do. The last thing she wanted was for Kikyo to spend the life she had gifted her with in servitude but she also understood the feelings she was struggling with and knew that some kind of task would be helpful. What, though, Kagome couldn't guess and so struggled to find an answer in silence.

Sesshomaru sensed her inner turmoil and stepped forward, taking Kagome's hand in one graceful stride. He gestured for Kikyo to rise and she did slowly, still unsure how to react.

"I am Kagome's intended mate, as you are all aware if not by the obvious sight and scent, than the mark on her neck. If you so wish to accommodate her than I extend the offer to come and reside in my palace in the West. There, we will test out your skill and select a position that matches a trade you show potential in exceeding. The service is voluntary, of course and you would be free to do as you please. Should you wish to simply reside there as family, that is acceptable, as well.

"That offer extends to all of you," he finished, his eyes scanning over the tachi, his pack.

Kagome bristled at how well he had handled that. He read her so well, like the pages from an open book. Now she lived with all of her friends in a luxurious palace.

Much of that time she spent traveling with Sesshomaru and Rin. They camped under the stars and wandered about the countryside, traveling if only for the joy of it.

They spent many late nights conversing by the fire, sharing stories of their lives and experiences with each other. She told him about her family beyond the well, 500 years in the future.

Immortality was a conversation invested in on several occasions, as she shared her fears of living long after all her family had died. She was confident they would all but refuse her offer of immortality should she extend it to them when the time came. That was just the kind of thing her mother and Ji-chan believed.

She explained how she was afraid to use the well, fearing it might seal her forever on the other side with no way of getting back. While five hundred years was a long time to wait to see her family and she already missed them terribly, it was better than taking the chance of using the well and never being able to get back, to never be able to reach this time again.

Sesshomaru did not mention that she had made most of the people she loved here immortal and that they would most likely still be alive after five hundred years but he was not fool enough to put any thought in her head that might lead to him having to wait centuries to see her again.

Her gaze had lingered on him from across the fire as she said, "There are some people in this Era I could not wait to live the rest of my life without."

He was at her side in an instant, enfolding her delicate body against his. His expression remained the same but his eyes softened as he gently pressed his forehead against her's reverently, closing his eyes.

He breathed in her scent until his lungs were full of it before releasing a long breath, his nose and mouth so close. One of his hands found her's and he brought it up, interlacing their fingers.

Kagome watched as he began to lower his face to her's and she blushed, thinking he was about to kiss her. His expression hadn't changed but his eyes were still shut.

His lips brushed against her's in a soft, teasing kiss before pulling away to whisper in the shell of her ear, "Not time, nor death can take you from my side now, Kagome."

That was all he said before pulling away and re situating himself by the fire, leaving Kagome flustered and slightly disappointed it was over. The latter thought caused her to blush madly and she retreated to her pallet of soft fur and sleeping bag, occasionally cracking an eye open to check on Sesshomaru. She could have sworn she caught him doing the same once or twice, but her mind was so close to sleep at the time she could have been imagining it.

That's they way things had gone for the last month since Naraku had been defeated.

Kagome sighed into her bangs, sending them tumbling back down against her face unevenly. All those lingering touches, those heated glances, the soft kisses...where were they now? Things had become somewhat platonic the last few days as Sesshomaru seemed even more withdrawn than usual. Nothing in their ritual had changed, so Kagome wondered why hadn't...wanted to touch her more.

The footsteps stopped and Kagome halted in her line of thinking as she could see Sesshomaru's back framed by the waters of the lake glittering against the sunlight. It was a wide shoreline that reached out into the lake like a small peninsula, the sands nearly obscured by a line of trees.

She reached for Ah-Un and pulled free her bathing supplies. Holding them to her chest, she walked up to Sesshomaru and whispered into his back, "I'm going to bathe, I'll be right back," before walking along the shore of the lake until she found some tree cover.

Once settled on the other side of Sesshomaru's chosen spot and confident he couldn't see her from his position, she stripped down to her birthday suit and stepped into the icy waters lapping at her feet.

Holding a bottle of shampoo in one hand, she gritted her teeth as she forced herself into the cold waves of fresh water. The water swelled to rise well over her head as she once again stood to begin washing her hair.

After rinsing repeatedly, she conditioned it, loving the way her silky strands were never tangled anymore.

Once she had lathered her entire body with anti bacterial soup and rinsed, she rubbed in a shimmery, golden body wash.

She thought again about Sesshomaru and all the times he had shown desire for her. Perhaps it was something she was doing that discouraged it? Thinking of nothing, she switched tactics. Maybe she was doing something that encouraged it? That must be it.

The times he had initiated contact, she had felt...desire for him. She allowed her mind to roam deliciously into the gutter, envisioning his hands worshiping her body as he took her...

Sesshomaru's head snapped up from his spot beside Ah-Un, his nose tilted delicately to the change of scent on the wind. Honeysuckle and thunderstorms thickened in the air, sweet, intoxicating and full of desire.

Kagome had finished brushing her hair and rubbing in her lotion and stood drying on the shoreline when she felt a pair of clawed hands settle themselves from behind on her hips. The deadly points grazed her skin softly, sliding up her belly to curve beneath the folds of her breasts, teasing the skin there and invoking powerful chills that wracked her body.

Kagome responded by leaning against him and opening her arms softly to give him better access. Her naked, rounded cheeks pressed firmly against his lap as his fangs subdued his lower lip to contain his passion, his silver bangs falling over his eyes at the heated sensation. His hands surged upwards when she opened her arms to admit him further access, palming her soft orbs tenderly in a slow, almost pained rhythm.

Her nipples hardened tightly as her body clenched and her breasts ached their pleasure against his firm, experienced touch. She felt his nose against the space behind her ear as he nuzzled her affectionately, his lips softly kissing, suckling her mark.

He guided her to the soft sands until she lay on her back, spread out before him. He freed his armor and swords, lying them to the side, before settling himself above her again.

His moko moko wound around her form, supporting her head as he ravished her lips and body, his hands all over her, complying to her rising desire. She panted and moaned, writhing beneath him. Her knees twitched, the instinct to open warring with her sense of modesty and inexperience.

He coaxed them open, sliding his hands down her knees and up, then down her belly, halting near the line of her curls to rise again teasingly. As his finger descended once again towards her sex, Kagome felt herself opening her knees for an instant with want and that second was all it took for Sesshomaru's hand to surge between them, his fingers massaging a small, bundle of nerves she had never even noticed before now. Her head fell back, her cheeks flushed with color as she writhed against him in the sand.

Another fingertip circled her opening softly and she cried out her want as it stroked her juices, threatening to enter her and then only doing so just barely.

She rocked her hips in defiance, trying to bring his hand closer, further, deeper inside her.

He complied and she gasped a heady moan as she felt him sink the long digit into her pussy knuckle-deep before pulling it out slowly and just as slowly, entering her again. She moaned at the slow rhythm, begging for more and Sesshomaru felt his cock harden in anticipation of bedding his mate.

He growled low, sending a silent message to Ah-Un and any other surrounding demons what was about to take place. His mount got the message and took to the sky with Rin safely on his back, heading back to the western fortress.

Returning his attention to his mate, he continued pumping his finger in and out of her, stretching her tight passage in preparation. His mouth found her neck again and he nibbled her mark, suckling it and preparing the skin to take his permanent mark.

Kagome swam in the pleasure, only wanting more of him. Her body dilated in her need for him and she opened herself, beckoning her mate to make the final claim over her body and heart.

Sesshomaru withdrew and Kagome sighed her displeasure as he stood before her. Heavily lidded sapphire eyes gazed at him with a potent anticipation. His silver hair flew around him in the wind from off the water as his attire was pulled away in one swift gesture until he stood before her naked.

His skin was pale like the moon, his hair a shining silver like starlight and his eyes shone with the warm amber of the sun. His muscled form heightened her arousal as she gazed at his large biceps, his chiseled chest and powerful legs. The way his hips dipped into a curve where his pelvic bone began. His hips were marked with stripes like the ones on his cheeks and wrists. They slanted seductively towards a base of silver curls that framed his manhood.

Kagome licked her lips, an unconscious gesture, as she studied him. In a shockingly brazen move she tilted her head back and spread her legs, revealing her sex to him in open invitation as she arced her back, her breasts jutting forward.

Sesshomaru was firmly between her thighs in less than a second. One hand lay on her kneecap while the other positioned himself at her entrance, not pressing but sliding the tip gently back and forth so that they barely touched. Kagome felt his head being covered in her juices until it was so slippery and warm that she wanted to arc into it. Fear kept her immobile, however, knowing that the size she was up against was sure to be painful during her first time.

A centimeter at a time, Sesshomaru began to push into her at a pace so slow it left Kagome panting and begging, pleading and nearly crying her want. She locked her legs around his back and finally brought her hips to his, bringing him into her a daring quarter of the way.

It was there she lost the ability to continue as she moaned weakly with want, wanting him further, deeper, _embedded _within her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she took him into herself. He had never bedded a female that _enjoyed _and _wanted _the act of mating. He found himself excited at her desperation to be touched by him. She was actually enjoying the sensation of his manhood entering her, something a Bitch would be fighting by now to stop.

He thrust into her, hissing as her walls clenched onto him tightly as she gave another husky moan. Her knees opened to him even further and he surged forward, filling her to the hilt and breaching her final barrier.

She clenched around him so tightly he thought she might stop the blood flow as he froze inside her, silently allowing time for the pain to pass. His lips comforted her on her neck and shoulders.

Making his way up to her face, he took her lips again with his and felt her opening to him again. He withdrew and pressed forward, sliding into her slick, hot cavern. With every stroke, he seemed to breach another layer of her sex and each one was more orgasmic than the last.

Once he felt she had become accustomed enough, he withdrew completely and flipped her onto her belly. His hands guided her to sit on her knees with her head down and her bottom in the air.

Coming to kneel behind her, he placed one hand encouragingly on her hip as his other guided his cock into her pussy. Rocking back and forth, he pumped into her slowly until his head grazed the pocket deep within. Her body responded by arcing further, her legs spread apart as far as they could go and tensely holding that position to take him, all of him.

His pace picked up and she was crying out with every thrust now, the sexy sounds nearly sending him over the edge by themselves. Her sex tightened around him as she came again for at least the fourth time. She was so wet, her tight, virginal passage offering no resistance to his throbbing, demonic member.

He thrust into her, claiming her, taking her, making her his forever. He watched his manhood slide in and out of her at such a fast pace and felt a tightening in his scrotum as his release neared. He paused, calming himself and spread his knees further apart in the sand for better positioning. His hands held her hips firmly in place as he slowly began thrusting again, immediately falling into a fast pace that steadily increased.

Kagome felt another orgasm building, instinctively lifting her bottom higher into the air to give him better access as her walls clenched tightly around his member again. His cock going so deep, so swiftly into her it drove her to a powerful climax and she came with barbaric moans of pleasure.

Sesshomaru felt her walls close around him even tighter. His hands dug into her hips, gripping them hard as he slammed into her over and over again, his release building.

"Ohhhhh," he moaned as he slowed inside her, prolonging the inevitable. Kagome felt heat fill her passage and a current of it as his seed began slowly pouring into her. His cock glistened with the white of his it as the sex continued, the seed continuing to pour into her as he gently moved himself to the hilt and back out of her again and again.

Smirking at her expression, his lips found her ear and whispered, "My...mmmmmh.. release is ooonly the beginning, Koi. We're in for a long-uh! day."

Kagome moaned hours later at sunset as Sesshomaru eased them into the water of the lake. The cold temperature soothed their heated skin and she drank greedily of it. He was still inside her from behind, his strong arms holding her body close to his as he continued to ever so slowly move his milking manhood in and out of her.

Soon though, Kagome was moaning her frustration of their limited mobility. She wanted him fucking her, hard and the waters wouldn't allow such.

So they moved back to the shoreline, where he arranged moko moko into a makeshift pallet. She fell forward on her knees, lifting her rounded bottom into the air in invitation. He stroked his manhood, covering it with the seed it was still providing, as he entered her again.

She moaned her appreciation as she felt him fill her, his hot seed once again hitting the deepest part of her.

Sesshomaru felt her knees tremble as she neared another climax. This time when she tightened around him, he felt his aura thicken around them as his fangs elongated to taper below his bottom lip. He used his demonic speed to thrust into her as she came around him again and he came, too, an even larger blast of seed filling her cavern as his mouth descended, his fangs piercing the skin of the mark on her neck.

The taste of her blood was intoxicating and Kagome was in an equal state of euphoria as their auras merged and their love making came to a crashing crescendo, a chaotic release and rush.

He finally withdrew and she collapsed in the sand, almost instantly fast asleep. He dressed them both before gathering her in his arms and taking to the sky, headed for his home.

He had her in bed with two graceful steps, one on the balcony ridge and the other halfway into the bedroom, as he gently slipped her beneath the satin covers. He followed shortly after checking on Rin, who was also fast asleep. She felt the weight shift as he slid into bed beside her and rolled over, throwing her leg over his lap and positioning her head on his chest. His arm wound around her back protectively while her hand rested on his torso.

He looked down at his new mate, sore and spent against him. She looked immaculate, glowing and he felt a swell of pride seeing her so comfortable in his embrace.

His last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was that he would never feel solitude again.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**AN: Well, this completes it. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please review!**  
_


End file.
